As Information and Communication Technology (ICT) has been developed and photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras and video cameras have become popular, opportunities for people to view photographed images and videos have increased. In addition, it becomes common that information processing apparatuses such as mobile phones, smartphones, personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs and personal data assistances (PDAs) have a photographing function. Therefore, users of the information processing apparatuses have increasing opportunities to record events in daily lives as photos.
For example, in events such as trips and athletic festivals which many users participate, the users photograph the participants as subjects and the users print the photographed images and videos for the other users and copy the photographed images and videos to storage media.
For example, in events on school calendar such as athletic festivals, teachers and photographers photograph students' active school lives and thereafter sell the photographed images in remembrance of the school lives and use the photographed images for the students' albums. Further, it becomes popular to hold parties for the participants of the events and to use Social Networking Service (SNS) and emails in order to view the photographed images and videos.
The following patent document describes conventional techniques related to the techniques described herein.